Maximum's Twilight
by xAngelReaperx
Summary: The girls left the flock.Both girls and boys go through changes in the course of 4 years but when they end up in the same small town and reservation called Forks and La Push.The girls live with the Blacks and the boys with the Cullens. Full sum inside! .
1. Fuzzy Figures

**Maximum's Twilight**

**Me: This is Angel-san writing a new and her first Twilight and Maximum Ride fanfic so don't get mad if there is OOC. Saphire and Ruby, disclaimer!**

**Saphire and Ruby: Angel-san does not own MR or Twilight. But she does own me and the plotline.**

**Me: Hope you like it! ^.^**

**Summary**: When the boys and girls of the MR group have an argument, so they choose sides Nudge and Angel go with Max, and Gazzy and Iggy goes with Fang. At night the girls left without a word or trace both girls and boys go through dramatic changes in the course of 4 years but when they end up in the same small towns called Forks and La Push, what happens between them? But the girls live with the Blacks and the boys with the Cullens. But surprisingly they go to a school that they used to hate. What happened in between those 4 years of separation? This is Maximum's twilight.

**Max POV**

I remember the first time the changes started happening.

_**Flashback**_

_I was walking with Angel and Nudge in the forest looking for the right tree to sleep for the night. After leaving the boys we actually cared where we slept_

_Suddenly my whole body started shuddering violently and wouldn't stop. I fell and Nudge and Angel tried to catch me before I fell but they came down with me._

"_Max, are you OK?" I heard them say but the voices sounded so far away even though they're so close._

"_Go leave right now something's happening I don't know what because it's not a brain attack." I said but it sounded really gruff. Right then my bones started aching and they felt like they were shrinking and growing._

"_Max, what's going on? You're turning into a gigantic wolf," said Nudge in a worried voice._

"_I don't know now go!" I grumbled out._

"_Where are we supposed to go?" Angel asked._

"_Anywhere other than here!" I told her._

_I had to partly shove them into the air. __**(A/N: Don't ask how they get shoved into the air!)**__While they were flying away they kept looking back with worried faces. After a couple of minutes that they left, I had changed fully into a giant wolf according to Nudge. I started to run but immediately stopped because I just noticed how much my joints were aching. So, I laid down for a couple of minutes it was now night time with a perfect view of the full moon. I just felt the need to howl at the moon so I did. Right then when my vision started to get fuzzy, I heard huge paws growing nearer and then they broke through the bushes. I started to look around but I only saw about 5 gigantic fuzzy figures starting to surround me. Right when I was about to get up and run off, I blacked out._

_Just then I knew this was not going to be good when I woke up or if I ever woke up._

_**End of Flashback**_

But back then I didn't know that that part in my life was going to change my life in a positive way.

**Me: Ok what did you think? Should I go on with this story? And also tell me what you think is going to happen so if you do get it right I'll give a virtual chocolate flavored pop tart!**

**Sapphire and Ruby: You better review if you want her to go on! She won't go on unless she has at least 15 reviews!**

**Me: Read & Review!**


	2. What?

**Me: Don't judge the wanting of 15 reviews. Sorry for the short chapter last time, I didn't really look at until after I posted it. But this is the next chapter, hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. All I own is the storyline and plot.**

**Maximum's Twilight**

**Max POV **

When had I blacked out that time I had shifted back into my human self, or so I've been told. But I really don't want to think about it because if I had shifted back I would have been naked, when they took me to their house.

_**Flashback**_

_As I woke up my first thought was, 'What the h e double toothpicks happened'._

'_This is what happened.'_

_Ah, the Voice, don't really know if it's a person or thing but before I could say anything sarcastic back. The memories from last night flooded back into my head in a split second giving me a massive headache._

'_You'll have to get used to people knowing what you're thinking,' _

'_What?'_

_I wonder who or what those 5 big figures were._

_As expected no one answered my question._

_After surveying the room, I saw that I was in a bed with nothing on it but sheet, although even that seemed too hot. As I threw the sheets off of me, I swung my legs over the side of the bed and my feet onto the floor._

_The floor was freezing cold and the air conditioner was on full blast but it didn't bother me in the least. I raised one eyebrow when I saw what I was wearing and thought of how I got into it. I was wearing a white dress that flows out from my waist and stops at my knees._

_I closed my eyes, as I inwardly shivered thinking of all the experiments I had to go through in a white but stained dress of things I don't even want to name. Even if I wanted to name them they were all things that Itex and its branches invented to create the perfect specimen, so they weren't even known in the outside world._

_I start looking for something else to wear in the walk in closet next to the bed. In the front all I could find were miniskirts, dresses, and shirts that I don't think are even qualified to be shirts. Once I dug deeper into the closet, I found capris, pants, and a couple of cute and cool t-shirts. Yes, I did say cute, get over the fact that I think some things are cute. One of the cute shirts had a little ninja on it that said 'I may be cute but I have ninja skills'._

_So I just decided to go with a shirt that had a picture of this cartoon character that kinda looks like a raccoon and said 'In your face', a pair of black capris, and black, purple, and white nike sneakers. _

_As I opened the door and walked down the hallway, I felt heightened more than ever, so my footsteps that ever so quite sounded like regular footsteps. Then I decided to work on that by first starting to walk up and down the hallway then started running._

_When I started coming to a stop, I saw glance of a guy standing at the end of the hallway watching with one eyebrow raised with an amused expression._

_Once I got a closer look at him and made eye contact, everything else around us froze. As he and I started walking closer, our facial expressions melted off. Finally, we stopped in front of one another._

"_I think I've found my imprint," the boy whispered so low I could barely hear him._

_Before I could ask what he was talking about, his lips crashed into mine. _

**Me: I just noticed how in the summary it says 4 years of separation, yeah I don't get how they don't know that Max and the girls live on one side and Fang and the boys on the other side. They must be really out of the loop. Then again the werewolves and vampires don't really talk to each other. I'm just going to go with out of the loop. Also reviews would be nice.**


	3. Fanfiction petition

**Me: Sorry, this isn't an update or anything...**

Ever since it has opened, had always been a place for avid fans-of ANYTHING-to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines, and scenarios shine through.

Now all of sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They're removing anything involving sexual situations, violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

Fanfiction has always been always been a place for us writers to, 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we're having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? The whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FANFICTION!

Sign here on: petitions/fanfictions/-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net


End file.
